


Chiaroscuro

by VesperRegina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night, he dreamed of Mary. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

_Last night I dreamed you with me  
You put your finger to my lips  
And you told me to be brave now  
I felt like I'd been kissed_  
\--"Horses" sung by Margaret Becker

The passing cars' headlights cast shadows and light across John's face. His face is still, eyes gazing far away, gone in thought.

Last night, he dreamed of Mary. Dreamed of climbing into bed with her, gathering her close, burying his face into her hair, and inhaling the fresh scent of VO5 shampoo.

Dreamed of whispering in her ear. Of her turning into his embrace. Of her fingers drifting, tracing the shape of his face, following the curve of his mouth.

John turns the ring on his finger, incognizant.

Last night, he dreamed of Mary, of her kisses, in the dark.

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chiaroscuro (the Cangiante Repainting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176144) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
